


Ode to the Marauders

by AnorOmnis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorOmnis/pseuds/AnorOmnis
Kudos: 3





	Ode to the Marauders

Four boys there were in Gryffindor  
On a stormy school night  
They were still young, they knew not war  
And yet, they knew to fight.

They knew to fight for good and right,  
Though hope seemed hard to find.  
Their hearts were pure, the shone a light  
That lifted soul and mind.

But soul and mind were not, as such  
The curr'ncy of the day.  
For it was blood that was the crutch  
Of the Dark Lord's Dark Way.

\-----------------------------

Peter was young, but cared so hard  
He felt his heart would break.  
Ere his sire's death, he raised his guard  
But still, his heart did ache.

Sirius was light - radiant, yet  
Enveloped by the Black  
Cautioned by a silent threat,  
He had always held back.

Remus' pain engulfed the rest  
And yet he knew it not.  
He had been little blest  
Known but pain from his childhood cot.

Alone stood James, with heart still bright  
And so much love to give.  
His smile and laugh drove off the night  
And taught the rest to live.

And live they did, their lives so grand,  
That few can claim the same.  
The Marauders took full command  
Of Tomorrow's radiant flame.


End file.
